Thankful First Date
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Prompt from horsegurl03 (a birthday gift): How about a BeChloe first date...after college/USO tour? Thanks for the prompt; I put a different spin on it. I hope you like it.


**Happy Thanksgiving to my American Friends. Here's a special Thanksgiving one-shot for you. Just a thank you from me to you for all the wonderful reviews, messages, comments, and prompts. I am so thankful for each and every one of you! Hugs to all!**

 **AND a Happy (now belated) Birthday to** _ **HORSEGURL03**_ **! Thanks for the prompt; I put a different spin on it. I hope you like it.**

 _ **Prompt:**_ **How about a BeChloe first date...after college/USO tour?**

* * *

Three months. Three months since Beca left her friends in Paris after being signed by DJ Khaled as a solo artist. Beca has been busy these past three months, and you would think she wouldn't have time to think about Chloe or anyone else for that matter. But, at night, alone in her king-sized bed, all she does is think.

Three months of thinking about how to navigate in and around L.A. Three months of living on three or four hours of sleep a night because Chloe wasn't there beside her to cuddle; and dammit she needed those cuddles to sleep.

Three months of coming home and looking slightly to her left expecting to see Chloe sitting on their pull-out sofa with a big smile on her face, only to be disappointed night after night.

Three months of not knowing where she stood with Chloe after professing her love to her after her first solo performance. Chloe has texted and called but Beca was usually busy and couldn't respond. When she did get a chance to reach out, Chloe was studying or attending classes. They have not had a real conversation since Beca came to L.A.

Three months is not a lot of time but when you're missing a piece of yourself, it feels like a lifetime.

Fat Amy has been her only saving grace. She continually comes in and out of Beca's life, using Beca's condo as her own whenever she's in town. As much as she would love to come home and find Chloe waiting for her, she does enjoy seeing Amy just popping in. And tonight was one of those nights.

"Beca!" Amy is sitting on the sofa watching something on TV when Beca walks.

Beca smiled at seeing her Aussie friend. "Hey, Ames."

"You're just in time," Amy said. "Pizza should be here in ten minutes."

"Sounds good," Beca said. "So, not that I don't love seeing you but what brings you here this time?"

"The Bellas," Amy said.

"What about them?" Beca flops down on the sofa and looks at Amy. "Is everyone okay? I know I've been a little lax on keeping up with everyone."

"That's why I'm here," Amy said. "Thanksgiving and your birthday are coming up and the girls all want to get together. So, I think we should invite the girls to L.A. to spend Thanksgiving here and celebrate your birthday."

"Do you think they'd call come?" Beca started thinking about it and was all for it. She thought for a minute and then said, "Do you think they can all afford to come out here?"

"Okay, what I meant to say was I already invited them here and I'm paying for everything," Amy said. "They will all arrive on Thanksgiving Eve and I already booked a caterer for Thanksgiving Day so you won't have to cook. And we're all going to _Club Paradiso_ on Friday night for your birthday. VIP section and everything. All you have to do is say yes."

Knowing her friend all too well, Beca hesitantly asks, "What exactly am I saying yes to?"

Before Amy can respond, the doorbell rings. "Hold that thought," Fat Amy said and went to get the door.

While Amy got the pizza Beca went to the kitchen and got a couple of beers and some plates. She brought them back to the living room just as Amy was opening the pizza box. She handed Amy a beer and a plate.

Beca bites into her pizza and takes a swig of her beer. "So, back to my question. You know I'd love to have the girls out for Thanksgiving so that's a definite yes from me. But, I feel like there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Well," Amy said and took a bite of pizza. She takes an exorbitant amount of time chewing and looking around.

Beca knows all of Amy's delaying tactics so she just sits and patiently waits. Amy finally swallows and looks at Beca.

"I, um, sort of promised that everyone could," Amy stopped and then blurted out, "stay here. With you."

"Okay," Beca said with a shrug.

"Really?" Amy sounded surprised that Beca agreed so quickly.

"Sure," Beca said. "It will be like our days in the Bellas house at Barden. I think it could be fun." She takes another swig of her beer. "So, by everyone, do you mean _everyone_?"

"CR and Stacie can't make it," Fat Amy said. "CR is in basic training for the Air Force so she can't get the time off. Stacie wanted to but this is baby Bella's first Thanksgiving and Stacie's folks do not want to miss it. But, everyone else, Jessica, Ashley, Emily, Flo, Chloe, and Aubrey, are definites yeses. Lily is still touring with DJ Dragon Nutz and she'll have to let me know if she can get away for a few days."

"Please don't do anything over the top for my birthday," Beca said.

"Beca, you're turning twenty-five," Amy said. "Of course I'm going to do something over the top."

"Amy," Beca said. "I'm trying to make a name for myself with my music, not by getting arrested and having my face plastered all over the tabloids."

"I promise we aren't going to be doing anything that will get you arrested," Amy said. "At least I don't think we will."

"Oh, God," Beca said and downed the rest of her beer.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

DJ Khaled closed the studio for Thanksgiving so Beca didn't have to worry asking for time off. She spent Wednesday morning making sure the condo was cleaned and all the bedrooms were ready for her guests. She had figured out the sleeping arrangements knowing that everyone would give her a hard time since she assumed Chloe would stay in her room with her.

Beca knew the girls wouldn't be arriving before five o'clock, so at three she called for a car and went to the liquor store and the grocery store. She stocked up on wine and beer, knowing Amy would take care of the harder stuff. She also got snacks for the inevitable movie night and stuff to make breakfast. She also got the ingredients to make a cherry pie for Thanksgiving. Cherry pie was Chloe's favorite and she made it for her all the time when they lived together in New York.

Once she was done shopping she hurried home and put everything away. She double checked everything and put one of her playlists on the stereo and sat to wait for the girls.

Beca didn't know if she was excited because most of the girls would be there, or because Chloe was going to be here. Who was she kidding? Most of the Bellas being here for Thanksgiving and her birthday was the cake. Chloe being here for her birthday and Thanksgiving is the buttercream frosting on the cake. And everyone knows the buttercream frosting is the best part.

Beca sat fidgeting as she watched the seconds tick by. Finally, she heard a key in the door. She jumped up and rushed over to the door yanking it open, nearly causing Amy to fall into her.

"Sheesh, Beca," Amy said as she righted herself.

"BECA!" The Bellas all yelled over Amy and rushed Beca gathering her in a group hug.

Beca was all smiles as she fell into the hug. The girls started pulling back and Beca found herself still in the arms of Chloe. She pulled her closer and whispered, "I've missed you."

"Me, too," Chloe whispered back.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Amy said. "Let's get inside so we can put away the luggage and get this party started."

The girls grabbed their bags from the hallway and came back inside. Beca had Amy show Jessica, Ashley, and Flo to the larger guest room.

"Aubrey," Beca said. "I figured you and Emily could share the sofa. It's a pull-out and I know you both get up early so I thought you'd be okay with it."

"That's fine, Beca," Aubrey said. "Can we put our suitcases somewhere so they're out of the way."

"Oh, yeah," Beca said and grabbed both suitcases and rolled them to a small alcove off the living room. "There's a half bath here. You'll have to shower in the upstairs hall bathroom. You'll only have to share that with Amy. The guest room has a separate full bath attached and so does my room."

"Um, Becs?" Beca turned when she heard Chloe speak. "What about me? Where am I sleeping?"

"Oh, um, I thought you could just share with me," Beca said. "If that's okay with you?"

"Oh, lucky me," Chloe said with a wink. "I've missed my cuddle buddy. We can catch up when everyone else goes to sleep."

"Um, yeah," Beca said and takes Chloe's bag. "Follow me."

Beca led Chloe to her room, leaving Emily and Aubrey smiling after them.

"They are so going to be together before this weekend is over," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, they are," Emily said.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"So, this is my room," Beca said as she led Chloe through the door.

"Wow, Becs," Chloe said looking around. "This is bigger than our entire apartment in New York."

Beca set Chloe's suitcase down. "In here's the bathroom. There are fresh towels and everything you need for a shower. Also, I left you some space in the closet so you can hang stuff up. And there's a drawer here for your, um, other stuff that doesn't get hung up. I know how you are about your clothes getting wrinkled."

Chloe just stood and stared at Beca. "I really miss you, you know?"

"I miss you, too," Beca said with a sad smile. "I come into the apartment every night and look to my left expecting to see you sitting on the pull-out sofa bed. I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk or anything in a while. I'm at the studio all day and most of the night. I'm sor-"

"Don't, Becs," Chloe said. "Don't apologize. We're both busy. It happens."

Beca just nodded her head. "Um, do you have any plans for tomorrow morning? Before the Thanksgiving feast Amy has set up for us?"

"I don't think so," Chloe said. "I think we were all just planning on hanging out here until dinner. Is that okay?"

"Oh, no, that's fine," Beca said. "I was just hoping that maybe you and I can go somewhere by ourselves so we can talk."

"I'd like that," Chloe said.

"Good," Beca said. "It's a date."

Chloe didn't say anything and started unpacking her suitcase. Beca left Chloe to unpack and went back down to the living room. Beca stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. The girls were arguing over whether to get pizza or Chinese.

"Just like old times," Beca said as she joined Aubrey and Emily. "I'll settle this. Hey! Hey!"

The girls quiet and look over at Beca.

"Thank you," Beca said. "I've ordered dinner already and it should be here in about fifteen minutes. There's beer and wine in the refrigerator, so help yourselves. Now the big decision is what movie we're going to watch. Amy? Can you bring up Netflix and, um, Jessica you get to pick the movie."

"Yes," Jessica said.

Amy pulled up Netflix and Beca walked into the kitchen with Aubrey and Emily following closely behind her.

"What would you girls like? Wine? Beer? Something else?"

"What are we having for dinner?," Aubrey asked.

"I ordered from this Greek place a few blocks from here," Beca said. "I got a little bit of everything so everyone should have something they like."

"Geek food was a staple in the Bellas house my first year," Emily said. "Still is."

"In that case," Aubrey said. "I'll have a glass of wine."

"Emily?," Beca asked.

"Wine's good for me, too."

"And Chloe will have wine," Beca said grabbing three glasses. She poured the wine and handed the glasses to each of the girls. She grabbed a beer and picked up the third glass of wine. "Shall we go see what movie we're going to watch."

"In a minute," Aubrey said stopping Beca. "We need to talk."

"Oh-kay," Beca said. "What's up?"

"What's going on between you and Chloe?"

Beca let out a sigh. "I don't know."

Aubrey looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, Aubrey. I don't know. I, um, actually told her how I feel about her before I left Paris and we haven't really talked since then."

"Well, now that you two are in the same city," Aubrey said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I asked her to go somewhere with me in the morning so we can talk," Beca said. "I really want to know where I stand with her. It's driving me nuts."

"Why don't you talk to her tonight?," Emily asked. "She's staying in your room so you'll have privacy."

"That's not going to work," Beca said. "We'll be laying in bed together and I cannot function properly when she's that...close. I need a table or something between us and to be sitting upright when we talk."

Emily bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Got it."

"Food's here," Fat Amy's voice called out.

"Shall we, ladies?," Beca asked.

Aubrey and Emily left the kitchen. Beca followed behind and saw that Chloe was already sitting on the sofa. She took the glass of wine she poured for Chloe and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Becs."

They were halfway through their second movie and Chloe snuggled up next to Beca like she used to do back at Barden when they had their movie nights. Beca smiled and thought, "This feels like home."

Beca looked down at Chloe and saw that she was almost asleep. She looked around at the other girls and saw Emily yawn, and Jessica fidgeting in her seat.

"Are you guys tired already?," Beca asked.

"You have to remember Beca," Aubrey said. "We were all on the East Coast this morning. It's like two in the morning to us."

"Shit," Beca said. "I wasn't even thinking. Why don't you all go to bed? We can pick this up tomorrow night after dinner."

The girls readily agreed and started shuffling off to bed. "You go ahead, Chlo. I'm just going to clean up and I'll be up."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Good night, Brey. Good night, Emily."

"Good night, Chloe," both Emily and Aubrey say.

Beca takes her time cleaning the kitchen. She wanted to give Chloe enough privacy to change and be ready for bed when she got upstairs.

Beca checked on Aubrey and Emily before she went upstairs to her room. She knocked softly and didn't hear anything so she slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. She smiled when she saw Chloe laying on her back on the bed, still in her clothes, sound asleep.

Beca walked over and gently removed Chloe's shoes and managed to pull the covers back to softly lay them over Chloe. She then went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth.

When Beca was done she turned off the light and quietly climbed into bed. She looked over at Chloe and moved closer to her and gently eased her into the little spoon position and wrapped an arm around her waist. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe woke first the next morning and was surprised to find herself in the little spoon position to Beca's big spoon. She went to stretch and realized she was still in her clothes from the day before. She thought back to the night before and realized she must have fallen asleep when she laid down to wait for Beca. She had hoped that maybe that could talk some last night.

Chloe felt Beca stirring and looked over her shoulder when she knew that Beca was awake.

"This brings back some memories," Beca said, her voice raspy from sleep.

"Fond ones I hope," Chloe said with a grin.

"Most definitely," Beca said and rolled away from Chloe. "It's only seven. Do you want to get dressed and go to breakfast with me? So we can talk."

"I'd like that," Chloe said.

They took turns in the bathroom and when they were both dressed they quietly left Beca's room. The managed to get out the door without waking Aubrey or Emily.

Chloe linked her arm with Beca's as they walked to the elevators. They were quiet as they made their way to Beca's car. Beca drove to a small diner that she found and loved.

"Good morning, ladies," a waitress said as she approached them. "Will it just be the two of you?"

Beca nodded her head and said, "Yes, thanks."

The waitress walked them to a table and handed them their menus. "Can I get you some coffee to start off?"

"Yes, please," Chloe said with a smile.

"I'd like coffee as well," Beca said.

The waitress walked away and Beca took the menu out of Chloe's hand. "Wha-? Beca."

"I'm going to order for you," Beca said. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Wow me, Mitchell."

"That's my intention," Beca said with a smirk.

Before Chloe could say anything, the waitress came back with their coffees. She set the cups down and poured their coffee. "What can I get you, ladies?"

Chloe looked at Beca and got lost in her thoughts. She really wants to know if Beca meant what she said when they were in Paris. She really needed to know where she stood with Beca.

"Thank you," Beca said and suddenly Chloe was paying attention.

"What did you order me?," Chloe asked. "I was kind of lost in my head."

"A cheese omelet with spinach and tomato," Beca said. "And a side of hash browns."

"Mmm, that sounds delicious," Chloe said.

"It is," Beca said. "I'm getting the same thing. It's my favorite thing here. So, where did you go just now? Why were you lost in your head?"

Chloe sighed and decided to just jump right into it. "I was thinking about what you said in Paris. About having feelings for me."

"I do," Beca said. "I didn't know what those feelings were until I thought you were interested in that army guy, Chicago. I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with you and I couldn't let a day go by without telling you. To see if, maybe I had a chance with you."

Chloe smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Chicago and I were never a thing. He was just a really sweet guy who said I reminded him of his sister back home."

"Oh," Beca said. Beca looked down at the table for a moment. When she looked back up at Chloe she blurted out, "Will you go out with me?"

"I think I'm out with you right now," Chloe said with a mischievous grin.

"No," Beca said. "I mean go out on a date. With me."

"I thought when you asked me last night to go somewhere with you this morning," Chloe said. "You said, and I quote. 'It's a date'. Did you not mean that?"

"So, you think this is a date?," Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes, I do," Chloe said. "At least I'd like to." Chloe leaned forward toward Beca and looked her in the eye. "Because the way I see it, this will be our first official date. And then tomorrow night when we go to the club, we can call that a date. Then on Saturday, you can take me on a tour of L.A. and that would be our third date. And I know you know about my third date rule."

Beca's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "Really?," she squeaked out and then cleared her throat. "Really? Don't you think that's kind of fast."

"Actually, I think we've been in kind of a slow burn," Chloe said. "I also think that six years of circling around each other is long enough to wait. But, I will wait for the requisite three dates before we take this any further. So, what do you say? Is this a date or not?"

"It is most definitely a date," Beca said.

"Good," Chloe said and stood from her seat. She leaned across the table and took Beca's face in her hands. "That means I can do this."

Beca stood as well and closed the distance between them and shared her first kiss with Chloe. The broke apart when they heard the waitress clear her throat. She looked at them with a smile and said, "Sorry to interrupt ladies."

Beca and Chloe both sat back down and the waitress placed their food in front of them.

"Sorry," Chloe said. "It's our first date and I got a little excited."

"Congratulations," the waitress said. "You do make a great looking couple."

"Um, thanks," Beca said and Chloe gave the waitress a beaming smile.

The waitress left them alone. Beca and Chloe started eating.

"Did I mention I was transferring to UCLA?," Chloe asked nonchalantly.

"What?," Beca asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Chloe said. "I'm actually enrolled to start next semester. So, I was wondering if you wanted a second roommate? It will be like old times. You, me, and Fat Amy living together."

"Hell, yeah," Beca said with a big smile. "This is so great. I can't believe you'll be out here in L.A. with me."

Chloe started laughing and couldn't stop. "I'm sorry," she gasped between laughs. "I'm sorry." Chloe finally settled down. "I was just thinking about the cliche about lesbians moving in together on the second date."

Beca laughed. "What's it called when you decide to move in together before the first date is over?"

"BeChloe?," Chloe said with another laugh.

* * *

 **Note: My apologies for the late posting (it was supposed to be posted yesterday, Thursday, November 22, 2018). Things were going along fine and I was planning to post this after dinner. But, life had other ideas.**

 **While cooking our Thanksgiving dinner (turkey was in the oven; potatoes just peeled and put on the stove to cook to make the mashed potatoes; rolls lining the sheet pan ready to go in as everything was almost done), our power went out. Not a big deal any other time but today it was only in the high 20's/low 30's and we have an electric stove/oven. So, between the cold and not being able to cook, I called an aunt who lives a few miles away from us; lucky for us she was home from wherever she had gone to eat and told us to come over. So, my son and I packed up all of our almost cooked dinner and lugged it all over to her house. We did manage to get everything cooked and had a nice dinner but the power wasn't back on until after eleven p.m. When we finally made it home, I was wiped and decided to just go to bed. Sorry, for the long rant, but it was a bit of an ordeal.**


End file.
